La solitude
by bichou85
Summary: Tattward et Inkella Contest: Quand une jeune fille veut s'exprimer à travers des body art, qu'un tatoueur est un fantasme...
1. Chapter 1

**Tattward et Inkella Contest****  
><strong>**Equipe choisie: MP****  
><strong>**Titre: La solitude**

**Auteur : Bichou85****  
><strong>**Personnages: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins!****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>PDV de Bella :<p>

Les choix que nous faisons dans la vie subissent des conséquences.

Les conséquences nous les acceptons ou ne pouvons y faire face.

Dans mon cas, je n'ai plus le choix. Je dois faire face à tous ce que j'ai pu faire.

∞0o0∞

A seize ans je suis rentrée pour la première fois dans un atelier de tatoos et piercings.

J'ai regardé avec beaucoup d'attention ce que la personne faisait sur un bras. Les techniques pour le dessin, la couleur…Tout m'attirait et je voulais avoir ça.

Ne pas me demander pas pourquoi, mais l'aiguille m'a attirée.

J'ai regardé le tatoueur avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

« Je voudrais un tatouage… »

Il m'a regardé de haut en bas.

« Tu es majeure ma jolie ? »

« Non ! »

« Reviens quand tu auras dix-huit ans. »

Déçue j'ai quitté l'atelier et suis rentrée chez moi. Mes parents sont des gens merveilleux, mais qui oublient parfois que je suis là. Je suis la plupart du temps seule. Au lycée on ne me parle pas. A la maison on ne me parle pas… Seule au monde. Je m'y suis habituée à la longue, mais la solitude me pèse de plus en plus.

Ce jour là, je suis montée dans ma chambre et j'ai sorti des feuilles blanches et quelques crayons de couleurs.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace et j'ai poussé un soupir de frustration. Je suis petite, des cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons. Le comble dans tout ça c'est que ma peau est d'un blanc cadavérique… Enfin je n'ai rien pour moi.

En regardant mon corps plus attentivement, je me dis qu'une belle œuvre d'art dessus pourrait le rendre joli.

Je me suis installée à mon bureau et j'ai commencé à dessiner. Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, mais le résultat est ce que je souhaitais.

J'ai attendu avec beaucoup d'appréhension mes dix-huit ans.

∞0o0∞

Et enfin je les ai fêté, seule… Mais aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous pour mon tatouage. Donc rien ne pourra gâcher ma bonne humeur. J'ai fais comme d'habitude, j'ai rangé un peu la maison, pris ma douche et j'ai vu le mot de mes parents sur le frigo.

_«Bon anniversaire Bella._  
><em>Nous te laissons une de nos cartes, tu peux aller t'acheter tout ce qui te fera plaisir.<em>  
><em>Nous serons absents pour quelques jours.<em>  
><em>On t'embrasse<em>  
><em>Papa et maman »<em>

Je regarde la fameuse carte de crédit. Je ne veux pas m'en servir, mais au cas où, je la prends avec moi. Je monte chercher mes économies et je file de là.

J'ai bossé comme une malade pendant deux ans pour me faire ce fameux tatouage. Et j'espère qu'il sera réussi. Je dois refaire ma garde robe aussi. Je veux changer, mais vraiment changer. Je ne veux plus paraître comme la petite fille mal dans sa peau, rejetée de tous, qui s'habillent comme un sac à patate. Non, je veux montrer que je sais ce que je veux, que je suis une fille forte et qui a de l'ambition dans la vie.

De l'ambition… Pas vraiment car je ne sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. Beaucoup de chose dirai-je…

Je monte dans ma voiture et je file direction le tatoueur.

Je stresse un peu, j'ai peur d'avoir mal, peur que ce soit raté, peur que mes parents n'accepte pas ce que je vais faire.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant que mes parents doivent s'en foutre royalement. Je les aime. C'est normal en même temps. Mais je leur en veux de ne jamais être là pour moi. De ne jamais m'avoir consolé quand les jeunes du lycée me persécutaient, quand le garçon pour qui je craquais m'ignorait royalement et que je pleurais le soir dans mon lit. Mais tout ça maintenant c'est terminé. Je vais faire ce que je veux. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que je suis libre de mes faits et gestes.

J'arrive à destination et je gare la voiture. Je regarde la devanture de la boutique et souffle un bon coup. Je prends mon sac, mon dessin que j'ai perfectionné au fur et à mesure de mes envies et je rentre dans ce lieu qui sent les produits stérilisants.

Je patiente au comptoir quand un homme sort par la porte de derrière. Ma respiration se coupe instantanément. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et des sueurs froides me parcours le dos.

Devant moi, se tient mon fantasme vivant. Mon béguin du lycée. Il a quitté le lycée l'année dernière pour des raisons inconnues et je ne m'attendais pas à le retrouver ici.

Ses cheveux bronzes, son nez droit, sa mâchoire virile… Son physique de rêve. Je vois bien les contours de ses épaules dans son tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort dessus. Les tatouages visibles sont superbes. Le serpent avec la queue enroulée autour du poignet et la tête qui ressort au niveau de son cou est magnifique. Il a fait le même sur l'autre bras et j'aime beaucoup l'effet que ça donne.

Il me regarde de ses yeux verts et quand il me reconnaît il écarquille les yeux.

_**PDV d'Edward : **_**  
><strong>  
>La vie est parfois difficile et pourtant nous nous en sortons d'une manière ou d'une autre.<p>

Aujourd'hui je peux me féliciter d'avoir réussi dans un domaine ou je n'aurais jamais pensé mettre les pieds.

J'étais destiné à faire des études de médecin ou même d'avocat.

Mais parfois, les choix que nous faisons ne nous conviennent pas et nous changeons d'orientation.

C'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai quitté le lycée à dix-sept ans. La vie à la maison était difficile, pour moi. Mes parents préféraient leur travail à moi, et je n'ai pas pu le supporter. J'ai fais pas mal de conneries pour essayer d'attirer leur attention. Mais jamais rien n'y avait fait.

Ma mère est avocate et mon père chirurgien. Leurs emplois du temps ne pouvait concorder avec un ado. Donc ils ont fait l'impasse sur la vie de famille pour se consacrer à leur travail.

Dans tout ça j'ai trouvé mon compte. A dix-sept ans, quand j'ai quitté le lycée, mes parents ont voulu me faire la morale. Et je leur ai fais clairement comprendre que je comptais faire ce que je souhaitais sans l'influence de qui que ce soit.

Ils m'ont fait la guerre, m'ont fait du chantage mais j'étais déterminé à suivre ma propre voix.

Je suis doué en dessin. En gros j'aime beaucoup ça et j'ai voulu en faire mon métier. Mais en regardant les débouchés dans ce domaine je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne gagnerai pas ma vie convenablement. Donc j'ai opté pour autre chose, toujours avec l'idée de faire du dessin.

J'ai rencontré un gars un jour dans un centre commercial. Le mec m'a impressionné. Il était couvert de tatouage de la tête aux pieds. Des dessins artistiques très bien fait et j'ai complètement adhéré à ce style de dessin. Je trouve ça beau de donner son corps à l'art.

Damon m'a tout appris du métier de tatoueur. Les techniques, le choix des couleurs, des formes, du matériel… Tout.

J'ai passé six mois en sa compagnie. Nous étions devenus de très bons amis et j'étais en quelque sorte son stagiaire. Il a tatoué les serpents sur mes bras, le nom d'une fille pour qui j'ai craqué au lycée est inscrit à l'intérieur de la langue de mon serpent gauche et le nom de Damon dans la langue du droit.

Quand mes parents ont vu mes dessins, ils ont hurlé, et m'ont foutu à la porte. Les préjugés et tout ce qui va avec, je n'y étais pas encore habitué. Ils ont aussi refusé que je me lance dans ce métier mais je les ai ignorés. Seulement la chute à été brutale et Damon m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Je me suis retrouvé sans rien et il m'a recueilli chez lui. Je travaille à ses cotés depuis. Il n'a personne dans sa vie, pas de famille… Rien. Son histoire est assez triste mais il en riait beaucoup. Il a subit les insultes en tout genre à cause de ses bodys arts. Mais il s'en fout et j'ai appris à faire comme lui.

Sa boutique tournait bien, et j'avais de plus en plus de faciliter à apprendre le métier. Deux mois plus tard il est décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque. Il ne m'avait jamais dit que son cœur était malade. Sa mort a laissé un grand vide. J'étais anéanti… Ce que j'ignorais aussi c'est qu'il m'avait tout légué. La boutique, son appartement. J'ai repris les rênes du mieux que je pouvais et je peux dire qu'aujourd'hui, à l'âge de dix-neuf, je m'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai une clientèle variée. Beaucoup de filles surtout. Mais ce qu'elles me demandent parfois est limite de la gaminerie.

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais recontacté et je ne chercherai pas à les joindre. Après tout ils m'ont reniée et jetés à la rue.

En me levant ce matin, j'ai eu une impression bizarre dans le creux de mon estomac. La journée n'allait pas être comme d'habitude, je le sentais.

J'ai fais comme souvent en essayant d'oublier ce malaise et j'ai filé à la boutique. J'ai un rendez-vous avec une fille pour faire -a priori- un gros tatouage. J'espérai qu'elle ne me demanderait pas un dauphin ou une autre connerie dans le genre.

Je prépare mon matériel, je stérilise tout et quand j'entends la porte de devant je m'y dirige. La jeune fille devant le comptoir a la tête baissée. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau ne m'indiquent pas vraiment son identité. Elle relève la tête au moment ou j'entre dans l'entrée et je me noie dans des yeux que je connais.

Bella Swan. Encore plus belle qu'il y a un an. Mes yeux s'écarquillent tout comme les siens. Je me tiens au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Je la détaille ouvertement, tout comme elle le fait. Je savais que Bella avait le béguin pour moi, tout comme je l'avais pour elle. Mais je ne me suis jamais approché. Elle était la risée du lycée et moi le mec populaire.

Je sais, c'est cliché, mais que voulez-vous. Quand on est ado on ne pense qu'à être populaire et adulé de tous. Mais pas elle, elle était restée dans son coin, toute seule. Les autres l'insultaient à cause de sa peau blanche et ses cheveux noirs. Les gens la prenaient un peu pour une sorcière. Moi non, mais je ne l'ai jamais défendu. J'ai préféré l'ignorer. Je sais c'est méchant mais c'est comme ça. Malgré mon béguin je ne l'ai jamais approché. De peur des représailles par les membres de l'équipe de base-ball, et j'avais aussi peur qu'elle ne s'attire les foudres de mon fan club. En gros je l'ai protégé de moi et des autres. Mais ça elle ne le sait pas.

Je décide d'avancer un peu et de lui parler pour éviter de passer pour un parfait crétin.

« Mhhh…Salut ! » Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire timide.

« S… S… Salut ! » Bégaye-t-elle en rougissant.

« Tu es mon rendez-vous ? »

« Heu… Ouais… Je crois ! »

Si je m'étais attendu à la voir un jour débarquer ici… Elle rougit encore et je décide de faire passer ce moment très gênant pour nous deux en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Tu veux te faire tatouer j'imagine ?

« Mhhh… Ouais… »

« Tu as quelque chose de précis en tête ? »

Je la regarde prendre une feuille blanche dans sa veste et me la tendre. J'ouvre le papier et écarquille les yeux devant le dessin. Mon dieu… Comment vais-je réussir à lui faire une telle chose ? Elle va devoir se déshabiller quasi totalement…Et aussi, je ne pourrais pas lui faire en une journée… Il y a du boulot et franchement c'est magnifique… Je relève la tête vers la petite Bella et je lui souris.

« Est-ce que…est-ce que c'est faisable ?

« Oui, aucun doute… Tu as très bon gout. Seulement, tu te doutes qu'une seule journée ne sera pas suffisante ? »

« Ouais…Je m'en doutais un peu… »

« Et tu sais aussi, que sur certaine partie tu va devoir te déshabiller ? »

Elle rougit et moi je déglutis en l'imaginant presque à poil dans mon atelier…

« Ouais… »

« Tu n'as jamais été tatoué ? »

« Mhhh… Non. »

« Suis-moi… »

Je lui ouvre l'accès et nous passons derrière. C'est mon domaine. Tout est rouge et noir, deux tables pour tatouer, plusieurs chaises… Et tout l'équipement. Bella regarde autour d'elle et la peur apparaît dans ses yeux.

« Mhhh… Tu peux t'assoir, nous allons devoir tracer un début de dessin sur ta peau pour savoir exactement où situer la base. »

« D'accord ! »

Je regarde encore un peu son dessin. C'est très artistique, j'espère que le résultat sera superbe.

« Tu peux retirer ta veste ?

« Ouais… »

Elle retire la fameuse veste et je bave devant sa poitrine mise en valeur par son débardeur… Ma queue se tend dans mon boxer et je gigote pour mieux me placer. Je savais que sous cette couche de vêtement se cachait une magnifique femme, mais pas à ce point. Elle se remet assise et me regarde en rougissant.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? Par les fleurs du haut ou la tige du bas ? »

« Ce qui sera le moins douloureux pour le moment. »

« Ok…donc les fleurs. »

Je prends un feutre et commence à dessiner les formes qu'elle souhaite. Les fleurs faites je continue ma descente. Elle retire son top et mes coups de crayon deviennent plus vifs, le dessin prend forme. Je tourne autour d'elle, elle rougit violemment par moment mais je me concentre sur ce que je fais et non sur le corps de déesse qui m'appelle. Elle retire son jeans et je continue jusqu'à arriver à sa cheville droite. Je me redresse et regarde mon travail. »

Putain, elle va être magnifique une fois finie. J'entraîne Bella vers un miroir sur pieds et la laisse se regarder.

« Alors ?

« C'est superbe. Tu crois que tu pourrais rajouter une fleur sur le haut du dos ? »

Je prends mon crayon et ajoute ce qu'elle demande.

« C'est parfait… »

« Super… Alors, je vais devoir mettre en place un petit planning pour avoir du temps pour le faire. J'en ai pour à peu près quinze jours de travail je pense. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Tu es disponible comment ? »

« Heu…Quand je le souhaite… »

« Très bien… On va commencer un peu aujourd'hui. J'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi aussi, tu peux revenir demain matin ? »

« Ouais… »

« C'est parfait… Allez installe-toi confortablement sur le ventre. »

Elle remet son pantalon et s'allonge sur ma table. Au mon dieu, son petit cul à ma portée… Non, je remets mes idées en place et allume ma machine.

« Je ne fais que les contours pour le moment, la couleur viendra en dernier…

« Ok, tu sais ce que tu fais… »

« Je vais commencer. Ça risque de piquer un peu au début. »

« Ok. »

Je commence doucement les premières fleurs.

∞0o0∞

Ça fait vingt-quatre jours que Bella vient me voir presque tous les jours. Son corps nouvellement dessiné est magnifique. Nous avons appris à nous connaître aussi.

Ses parents n'acceptent pas ce tatouage. Il est visible en haut de son dos et elle a voulu leur montrer. De ce que j'ai compris quand elle est venue me voir en pleure, c'est qu'ils l'avaient engueulé au possible, et lui avaient demandé de cesser cette abomination. Bella les a envoyés sur les roses. Depuis elle vit à l'hôtel, le temps de se trouver un petit appart.

J'ai fais appel à un copain pour m'aider au studio le temps que je termine Bella. Son corps demande beaucoup d'attention et je suis franchement ravi du résultat.

J'applique les dernières couleurs sur sa cheville et arrête la machine. Je lui demande de se déshabiller pendant que je vais chercher l'appareil photo.

Pendant ces 24 jours, j'ai appris à aimer aussi ce petit bout de femme. Elle est réservée, timide, mais a un caractère assez fort. Au début quand elle devait se déshabiller pour faire sa hanche et sa jambe, elle n'osait pas me regarder et virait au rouge dès que je posai mes yeux sur son corps. Je crois que le pire a été quand j'ai attaqué son pubis… C'est douloureux, mais elle était tellement gênée qu'elle n'a pas réagit à la douleur. Autant dire que ma queue était tendue à bloc à chaque fois que je la voyais presque nue.

Je retourne dans l'atelier et regarde mon œuvre, enfin la sienne. Je la prends en photo sous toutes les coutures alors qu'elle sourit. Je pose l'appareil et la dirige devant le miroir.

« Regarde-toi… » Murmure-je à son oreille.

Elle frissonne et regarde dans la glace. J'en apporte une seconde pour lui montrer son dos.

« Alors ? »

« Mon dieu Edward… C'est magnifique… »

Elle sautille en continuant à s'observer. Je n'ai jamais fais un modèle aussi grand. Les deux roses dans son cou qui en rejoigne une troisième au milieu de ses omoplates, la tige avec les épines qui descendent le long de son dos avant de s'enrouler autour de ses hanches en passant par son pubis. La tige continue sa descente derrière sa fesse droite et descend jusqu'à sa cheville. Des épines tout le long et quelques fleurs ajoutées si et là donne un effet magnifique. Un rosier grandeur nature avec une touche délicate sur les pétales de roses. Un papillon voyage sur sa nuque.

Je reviens à la réalité par une Bella qui me saute dans les bras de joie. Je reste surpris mais l'entoure finalement.

« Merci, merci, merci… C'est tellement beau… Tellement… »

Elle ne fini pas sa phrase que j'ai capturé sa bouche. Elle se fige un moment puis répond à mon baiser avec une fougue que je ne pensais pas lui trouver. Nos bouches bougent ensemble, elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et j'ouvre ma bouche directement pour recevoir sa merveilleuse langue qui joue avec la mienne. Elle se déhanche sur moi et je grogne dans sa bouche. Mon excitation est à son comble, ma queue tressaille quand je ressens la chaleur irradié du centre de ma belle. Je quitte sa bouche pour respirer et Bella à l'air de revenir à la réalité.

« Je… Je… Je suis… Oh mon dieu… Je suis désolée, Edward… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Je la regarde la bouche ouverte et complètement choqué. Comment peut-elle passer de fougueuse à timide et se confondre en excuse pour une chose où nous sommes tous deux responsables.

« Bella… Calme-toi… »

« Je suis un monstre… »

« Quoi ? Ne dis pas ça ma belle… Et c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé non ? »

« Je t'ai sauté dessus, et t'es un mec, donc en l'occurrence une nana quasi à poil qui te saute dans les bras… Bah… Voilà quoi !

« Bella ? » Chuchotai-je.

« Mhhh… »

« J'en avais envie… J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis que tu as passé cette porte il y a presque un mois. J'ai envie de jouer avec ton corps… Tu ne te rends même pas compte de l'effet que tu as sur moi… Merde Bella, j'ai eu la gaule pendant presque un mois. J'ai pensé à toi toutes les nuits et j'ai joui dans mes mains plus d'une fois… »

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais… Désolé, je suis un peu cru… Mais comment te l'expliquer… Tu me plais, vraiment beaucoup… Et j'aime ta façon de penser, ton caractère, ton corps… Enfin tout ce qui fais toi… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais… »

« Oh mon dieu… Si tu savais depuis quand j'attends d'entendre ces paroles de ta bouche… »

Mon cerveau s'est arrêté… Merde, elle voulait l'entendre de ma bouche ? Je reviens au moment présent et l'attire dans mes bras pour un baiser fougueux…

« Rhabille-toi ma puce, on va chez moi… »

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et enfile sa petite robe d'été. Je lui prends la main, salue Emmett et nous partons vers chez moi. Heureusement que ce n'est pas loin, ma démone personnelle me chauffe sur toute la route et quand nous arrivons à destination, je la plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse tout en me frottant effrontément à elle. Elle geint de plus en plus fort et je l'attire sur mon canapé.

Je l'embrasse partout où je le peux, alors que Bella m'enlève mes vêtements assez rapidement.

« Edward… »

« Oui ma belle… »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Je suis là… »

« Non, j'ai besoin de toi… Ici… »

Elle descend sa main vers son sexe en disant ses paroles. Je grogne quand elle se caresse devant moi avec un sourire coquin sur les lèvres. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais eue de petit copain et je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Seulement je trouve qu'elle n'est pas timide dans ses gestes... Et c'est assez bizarre de la voir comme ça, même si c'est très excitant…

« Bella… L'as-tu déjà fais ? »

Elle arrête sa caresse et me regarde. Elle rougit et baisse la tête.

« Si tu veux savoir si je suis toujours vierge et bien non… Mais ce n'est pas avec un homme que j'ai perdu ma virginité… »

Elle doit lire l'incompréhension dans mon regard et rougit encore plus.

« Avec un jouet… »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma salive quand je comprends ses mots… Merde… Je sais plus quoi dire donc j'agis.

Je la porte et me dirige vers ma chambre. Elle se frotte à moi en continu et je suis en train de perdre mon self contrôle… Je grogne de nouveau quand elle empoigne ma verge dans mon caleçon.

« Putain Bella… »

Je l'allonge sur mon lit et lui retire le peu de vêtement qu'elle porte…Je trace son tatouage du bout des doigts et la fais frissonner…j'aime qu'elle réagisse à mon toucher…Je l'embrasse partout où je le peux mais Bella en décide autrement…

« Edward maintenant… J'en peux plus… »

J'enfile une capote sur ma verge et me positionne sur elle. Je veux qu'elle prenne du plaisir…

Elle cherche une friction que je lui accorde avec grand plaisir et entre doucement ma queue… Bella ne veut a priori pas y aller doucement et bouge pour que j'entre totalement en elle… Centimètre par centimètre je la pénètre et une fois à la garde je geins comme un ado… Putain c'est trop bon… Chaud, serrée…

Je bouge un peu et Bella nous fait basculer pour se retrouver sur moi. Je lui tiens les hanches et lui inculque les mouvements à faire… Elle crie, geint et bouge de plus en plus vite. La chambre résonne de nos claquements de peau et gémissement que nous poussons…

« Bella…doucement… »

Elle n'a pas atteint l'apogée mais je me sens partir, je la retourne une nouvelle fois et la martèle littéralement en triturant son clitoris… Je sens ses parois se resserrer sur moi et elle crie son orgasme… Cri qui entraîne le mien…

« BELLAAAAAAAAAA… »

Je retombe sur elle en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser de tout mon poids et tente de reprendre une respiration normale.

Je sens Bella pouffer sous moi et je me redresse pour la regarder. Elle est toute rouge, essoufflée et en sueur…

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ma belle ?

« Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu… Enfin voilà tu m'as comprise et bien je t'aurais aidé avec ta frustration… »

« Eh bien…Nous allons nous rattraper alors… »

Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine et sort d'elle en l'attirant dans mes bras.

Elle s'endort rapidement.

∞0o0∞

_Quatre ans plus tard : _

« Bella ? »

« Oui, je suis dans la chambre… »

Je vais la rejoindre dans la chambre de notre enfant. Notre crevette est née il y a quelques semaines et il a illuminé nos vies.

En quatre ans, beaucoup de chose se sont produites.

Déjà nos parents respectifs nous ont présentés des excuses et nous essayons d'être cool avec eux, même si par moment ce n'est pas évident. La rancœur est une chose dont nous n'arrivons pas à nous séparer.

Bella est devenu ma femme il y a deux ans et elle est ma comptable… Elle a voulu chercher un boulot -un peu partout- mais personne ne la voulait à cause de ses tatoos et ses piercings. Du coup elle gère la boutique avec moi et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Puis y a quelques semaines notre petit garçon est arrivé. Ça a été un choc quand nous avons appris la grossesse mais tout s'est super bien passé.

Je rejoins ma femme dans la chambre de notre enfant et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je regarde mon fils qui s'endort tranquillement dans ses bras.

« Ta journée ? » me demande-t-elle comme tous les jours.

« Ça a été… Comme d'hab… Et toi ? »

« Nickel, ce petit bébé dort très bien et donc me laisse me reposer. Dis-moi, je peux me faire tatouer quand ? »

« Heu… Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu veux un truc en particulier ? »

« Ouais, je veux ajouter un petit oiseau avec écrit dedans Matt. »

« Dans quelques semaines je te fais ça… »

« Merci mon chéri ! »

Et ouais, Bella est une accro aux piercings et tatouages maintenant… Nous menons une petite vie bien tranquille, malgré quelques incidents à cause de nos looks… Mais comme le dit ma Bella_, laisse-les parler ils ne connaissent rien à la vie… _

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
